


未曾开口未曾讲 / tell me your heroes and i'll tell you that you're mine

by blurryyou



Series: 『殊途同归』系列 / in all these ways we come together [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Translation, accidental date
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他已经在外巡逻了差不多两个小时，然后他发现他身后跟着的影子，追着他穿过一座座屋顶，爬下一道道防火梯，跟随着他的每一个动作。Tim全凭着直觉，还有对那个人行动方式深入骨髓的了解，才没有立刻转头攻击。他只是任由Jason静悄悄地追得越来越近，最后他们落在了同一座屋顶上，隔着沥青的屋顶铺料，遥遥望着彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	未曾开口未曾讲 / tell me your heroes and i'll tell you that you're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tell me your heroes and i'll tell you that you're mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936886) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



> 授权 / Permission：  
> CallMeBombshell  
> oh wow, yeah! you can totally translate this, that's awesome :D i'm so glad you like it!  
> Posted Thu 29 Aug 2013 08:27AM EDT

有一定的可能性，Tim总是会被特定某种人吸引。Tim不会承认的，但在他还小的时候，有过那么一个时期，他可能——只是可能——想成为Han Solo。他身上有些特质，比方说他并不是毫无瑕疵的英雄，他有属于自己的阴影，还有他并不完美但他依然竭尽全力去做正确的事，这些都让小Tim产生了共 鸣。

然后可能还有一段时期，他稍微长大了几岁，但依然还是个孩子，那个时候Tim发现自己其实并不能完全确定，他究竟是想成为Han还是想亲Han（还有他是 否想过更进一步，呃，不过关于这方面他也尽量不想琢磨太清楚），但那只不过是短短的一段时间，如果Tim不是从来都不太在乎亲吻别人这个念头的话，那么他 大概就会把这件事解释成荷尔蒙撞上了钦佩之情，结果让状况更加复杂，到了没必要的程度。 

但崇拜虚构人物的问题在于他们都是虚构的，他们总是有点儿不够真实，所以Tim把Han Solo推到一边，推到Aragorn、Picard还有其他喜欢过的不那么真实的人物所在的角落里，他的注意转向了他能够看见，如果他靠得足够近的话还 能够触摸的人。蝙蝠侠是真实的，戴上面罩和脱下面罩，他的两面Tim都想了解。还不止于此，他还想了解罗宾，那个马戏团小男孩，失去了一切却被那个人接 纳，并且被培养成为了一个传奇，成为了蝙蝠侠身边的神奇小子。 

然后罗宾离开了，他长大了，带着另外一个名字搬去了另一座城市，接着又出现了一个新罗宾，这个罗宾似乎更脚踏实地，可能更真实——在Tim永远都无法用语 言描述清楚的方面。他很久之前就开始拍照，在Dick Grayson还穿着那套制服的时候，他努力捕捉他在Gotham天际飞翔的优雅动作。现在，当他按下快门拍下罗宾的照片时，那个男孩似乎微微悬浮在阴影 之中，他的动作更敏捷、更简洁，不像他的前任那般艳丽炫目。 

然后那个罗宾——Tim的罗宾——不在了，蝙蝠侠，迷失了。Jason Todd死了，Bruce Wayne彻底沦为那个面罩之后的人的掩护身份，Tim的英雄如今不过是原来那个自己的平板的投影，如同苍白的讽刺画，嘲笑着往昔的荣耀。 

所以Tim回到他脑海中那个尘封的角落中，重新挖出Han Solo，挖出那些他童年时喜爱的故事，那些故事让他感觉自己并没有实际的那么渺小，让他感觉充满勇气，让他感觉没有什么事情不能做到。他翻出自己的旧照 片，那些藏在床底下的鞋盒里的照片，蝙蝠侠和罗宾，两只罗宾，沐浴在Gotham的灯光之下，再次放开想象，做起英雄的梦来。 

~*~

他们第一次共度一段时光并不是什么正式的会面，差不多只是在漫长的一夜巡逻的尾声，他们都疲累泰半，却依然紧紧地绷着神经。度过了这么多清醒的夜 晚，Tim已经切身体会到，这不过是一点副作用。如今他的身体的所有信号都已混乱，太惯于肾上腺素充沛，太惯于在黑暗中飞行和搏斗，于是如今当他晚上出 门，他的身体在不停告诉他该跑起来，尽管他已经差不多二十四小时没睡，尽管第二天一大早还有课，尽管上课之前完全没有睡觉的时间。 

今晚他在靠近城市中央的地方巡逻，沿着上东区的边缘，那边城市的光华灿烂逐渐让位于郊区的颓然败落，十多年空置的烂尾楼逐渐化作瓦砾砖块。大部分房子里住 满了不请自来的住户，一些是毒贩，一些是借此藏身的惯犯。不过这里通常很安静，只是一群人聚在一起，竭尽全力生活下去，所以蝙蝠们大部分时候会任由这里自 生自灭，反正他们也不会惹什么麻烦。 

Tim依然不太明白，自己今晚的巡逻最后是怎么和Jason组队进行。他今晚本该是独自巡逻。Dick披上蝙蝠侠斗篷在南部，蝙蝠女在北部执行自己的任务，黑蝙蝠在西部飞翔，Jason一如既往地在东北部红头罩的地盘附近神出鬼没，只有Tim在中部巡逻。 

他已经在外巡逻了差不多两个小时，然后他发现他身后跟着的影子，追着他穿过一座座屋顶，爬下一道道防火梯，跟随着他的每一个动作。Tim全凭着直觉，还有 对那个人行动方式深入骨髓的了解，才没有立刻转头攻击。他只是任由Jason静悄悄地追得越来越近，最后他们落在了同一座屋顶上，隔着沥青的屋顶铺料，遥 遥望着彼此。 

Jason今晚没有戴红头罩的头盔，仅仅是在眼睛上戴着红色多米诺面具。Tim想，很可能是因为他现在离开了他自己的领地，又不想让其他人注意到这件事。 不过他还穿着那件夹克，棕色的皮革上布满了刮痕，那是这件夹克曾为Jason承受攻击留下的痕迹。Tim也能看见Jason穿在夹克下面的上衣，他知道那 件上衣下罩着Jason的防弹衣，上衣胸口张牙舞爪地横着一只红色的蝙蝠。尽管Jason竭力假装自己并不是家族的一份子，但他依然如此标记自己，就同他 们其他人一样。 

“今晚不错啊，你认为呢？”Jason坏笑着说，就仿佛他之前没有跟踪Tim几个小时似的。 

“你想要什么？”Tim问。他刻意保持自己语气平和中立。他向来不知道该怎么同Jason相处，不知道应该如何行动、如何说话。他一直很清楚，这个人曾经 想要杀死他，这个人全心全意地痛恨着他，那种恨之切是Tim觉得自己大概永远都不会真正理解的。但，不知为何，Tim看着他的时候，依然没有办法完全抹去 那个他曾经望着的男孩的影子，那个藏在Tim床底下的照片里的少年。 

Jason耸耸肩。“我只是出来溜达溜达，小小鸟儿。”他说，笑得更恣意了，因为他发现Tim忍不住皱起眉头。他讨厌那个绰号。“今晚我那块儿太安静了。”Jason把双手插进口袋里，继续说道。“所以我就想我可以过来看看，我最喜欢的这些夜行生物不知道都在忙些什么。” 

“夜行生物？”Tim跟着重复道，挑起眉毛。“真的？你就是这么想的？” 

Jason又耸了耸肩，说：“嘿，只要那面罩戴得上的话。你们都是蝙蝠，不是吗？” 

Tim没有回答。他好好地看着Jason，其他都不做，只是观察着。他之前没有太多机会真正地去了解这个人。他见到他的那些时候，他总是在战 斗：Jason对抗他们，他们对付其他什么人，Jason对付某人对付他们。他从来都没有机会可以真正地、单纯地……同Jason对话。没有机会这么站在 他面前，却没有子弹或是刀或是拳头，对着他们的头袭来。 

他想问Jason为什么在这里，他为什么要跟着Tim，他为什么不去尾行Dick。他想问他为什么离开他自己的地盘范围，他为什么没有在他自己的街道上巡逻。他想问他为什么让他发现他，问他为什么靠近来谈话，问他为什么不像是之前那样藏匿于阴影之中。 

但是，他说出口的确是：“高处还是低处？” 

Jason眨眨眼。“什么？” 

Tim也耸耸肩。一不做二不休，他想。“我接下来还有几个街区需要巡逻，然后才会返回。既然你都跟着我到了这里，那么就不妨帮个忙吧。所以，是高处还是低处？是屋顶还是路上？” 

Jason默默地很久没有说话，Tim几乎开始担心他打算拒绝，他要说不，然后再转身潜入黑暗之中。但接着Jason耸耸肩，吹了口气，似乎是笑了一声，然后说：“你才是鸟，你负责空中。” 

Tim脸上忍不住舒展开一点点笑意。“很合理。”他说。“从这里一路前往第三大道，然后穿到穆赫兰道，接着转去克里克车道。我通常在那里折返。” 

Jason咧开嘴笑了，黑暗之中露出白得发亮的牙齿。“到那一头见，”他说，然后他就翻过房顶的边缘往下跳，人已经不见了，等他落到下面的小巷子里，传来靴子落地发出的轻微声响。 

Tim默默地看了一会儿，那个深色的身影沿着街道向前移动，脚步轻捷，他那个居高临下的身高和块头完全看不出他行动起来的那般优美矫健。Jason转了个 弯，Tim摇摇头，往后退了一步，然后跑起来加速，跳到另一栋楼的房顶。四周再无其他声响，唯有他自己的呼吸声，还有他在房顶之间辗转跳跃时靴子的轻响。 他四下查看不寻常的动向，留神着任何麻烦的动静。 

Jason的影子从没有离开过他的视野边缘。 

~*~

这座老旧的汽车电影院依然大部分保持完好。售卖爆米花的摊位已经被木板封死，空无一物，屏幕本身也需要重新粉刷，不过依然大部分免于损坏，也没有被涂鸦占 领。老投影仪几年前就坏了，不过有人不知从什么地方弄来了一个旧的，连上了发电机。现在，偶尔在周末的时候，附近的居民会在这里一遍又一遍地播放电影直到 天明。这不过是这些常年无力负担任何轻松与休闲的人们，拼凑出来的一丁点儿消遣。 

剧院就在克里克车道的尽头，巨大的白色幕布挂在公园的中央，房屋四散在周围。Tim总是在这里折返，这是他在附近巡逻时最后的一片区域。再往深处去，就只 有荒废的小别墅，墙壁被涂鸦覆盖，后院里的游泳池早已干涸开裂。到那么远的地方巡逻并没有太大意义，而且如果Tim幸运的话，他赶到克里克的时候，还能赶 得上附近居民播放的电影。 

在屏幕附近有一栋房子，就建在小山坡的半山腰，掩映在橡树的阴影中。那棵橡树已经成长为参天巨树，树干挤裂了旁边的车道一侧的人行道。这棵树足够遮住大部分的屋顶，甚至屏幕投射下光线，将公园笼罩在变换的色彩之中，而这片屋顶依然大部分是盲区。 

Tim有时候路过，会坐在那里，什么都不做，只是观察着那些人群。他们有些人带来了毯子，有些人依然开着车来，停靠在喇叭旁边，尽管老音响系统很多年前就 已经光荣罢工。现在电影的声音是通过一套微微有些刮伤的舞台音响播放的，就不成章法地堆放在屏幕两侧。这是Tim通常的巡逻路线中短暂的休憩，亦能温柔地 提醒他，尽管他在这城市的大街小巷中穿梭，寻找的是罪犯和恶棍，但这个城市中并不是每一件发生的都是坏事。 

Tim到达的时候，屋顶一如往常空无一人，所以他到惯常的地点坐下，背靠着烟囱，让自己暂时放松，喘口气。这个星期他们在播放的是《星球大战》，从图像的 质量来看，是原始剪辑版。Tim微笑起来，他向来不怎么热衷流行文化。他的时间通常都被满满当当地分配了，给学校、给他同父母一起参加的正式场合，或是满 城市地追踪蝙蝠侠。但如果他有些空闲时间，如果他需要休息片刻，或是他生病的时候，Tim就会安静地靠在枕头上，打开电视机，让自己暂时沉浸于遥远的星 球、飞船和外星人的世界。 

现在，Tim坐在屋顶上，看着C3PO和R2-D2在屏幕上拌嘴，争论应该走哪条路穿越Tattooine的沙漠，微笑起来。他在进入郊区的附近某处失去 了Jason的踪迹，不过他并不担心。Jason迟早会出现，在他赶到之前，Tim打算就这么放松的坐在这里，暂时喘口气。 

今晚Gotham格外平静，他有时间可以欣赏。 

~*~

Jason同Greedo一起出现，他轻轻地一声落在Tim身边，与此同时，Greedo开始非常不明智地企图威胁Han。 

“好几年没看过这个了。”Jason坐定后说，他的胳膊贴在Tim的胳膊边上。“我一直挺喜欢这电影的。” 

Tim突然觉得嗓子眼发紧，忍不住用力咽了一口唾沫。他有些冲动想动一动自己的胳膊，只是为了感觉自己的袖子擦过Jason的袖子的触感，不过他努力忍住了。“是啊，”过了一会儿他说。“是啊，我也是。” 

之后他们两个人都没有说话。Tim忍不住时不时地移开目光，偷瞄Jason。Jason的眼睛紧紧盯着屏幕，嘴唇翕动，跟着电影场景默默地念出台词。 Tim在心里摇了摇，又把目光从他身上扯开。所以Jason对这部电影烂熟于心，那又怎么样？这没有什么理由会让Tim心里一片翻腾，或是让他突然觉得嘴 里发干。 

屏幕上，一道亮光之后，Greedo倒下了，脸朝下砸在桌子上。Jason轻轻地哼了一声，得意洋洋地说：“Han先开的枪。” 

Tim按捺不住那声从他嗓子眼里冒出的短促的笑声，也憋不住脸上绽开的笑容，所以他转开脸，把脸埋在堆积在他肩膀处的斗篷里。 

（他没有看见Jason转头看他的样子，那副睁大眼睛微微呆住的表情，也没有发现Jason过了一会儿才能把视线移开，还有那个时候他嘴角那一抹柔软又羞涩的微笑。） 

~*~

他们一直看完了整部电影，尽管他们两个都知道他们其实应该回去，应该折返，回到市区，回到更熟悉的街道上去。但周围很安静，这附近什么都没有发生，通讯器里也没有传来任何消息，没有其他地方发生麻烦的消息。而且，Tim想，他们两个也很久、很久没有机会休息片刻了。 

所以他们只是坐在屋顶上，肩膀挨着肩膀，依然穿着制服，看着Obi-Wan大显神威，Vader霸气横溢，Luke英勇救世。在C3PO和R2相互拌嘴 时、在Vader说出经典台词，还有Han和Leia调情时，Tim忍不住面带微笑，时而会心一笑，而Jason继续默念出所有台词 

Tim解开斗篷，放手，让斗篷在他身后堆成一团，Jason不知什么时候也揭下了脸上的多米诺面具，Tim猜是为了更好地裸眼观看电影。这一幕简直平常得 有些怪异，他们两个人竟然贴着彼此坐在这里。Tim几乎震惊，因为他发现自己竟然如此放松，同这个可能从心底恨着他的人一起坐在屋顶上，看着这么一部还是 在他童年时候看过的电影。他突然在想，这一幕在Jason看来会不会如同他感觉的这般怪异，不过他转头正要问的时候，他的目光定格在了Jason唇角那一 抹微微的笑意上，还有他眼角浅浅的纹路上，Tim现在可以确信那是笑容带来的纹路。 

Tim不记得自己曾见过Jason真正微笑的模样。他一言未发转开了眼。 

~*~

演职员表开始滚动起来的时候，他们悄悄地离开了，如同影子一般默默地穿过房顶，朝向地平线上那一丝城区的光亮而去。Tim几乎期望Jason说点什么，比 如说讲个笑话，或是嘲笑Tim竟然愿意坐下来看电影，而不是继续巡逻。但Jason一直没有出声，他脸上依然带着那一丝浅浅的笑意。他的目光时不时飘向 Tim，这是唯一能看得出他也许也在思考这些的线索。 

他们一路上一直默默无言地穿过大街小巷，终于他们回到了他们都各自烂熟于心的道路上。此刻萦绕在二人之间的这沉默奇怪地令人安心，打破这寂静的，只有他们 穿过屋顶时的脚步声。他们偶尔在窗台或栅栏上短暂停留，呼吸的频率都近乎同步。Tim有些习惯了全员出动时有些零碎的谈话和唠叨，但今晚就连Dick也保 持安静，通讯器里几乎连一声低喃也没有传来。 

Jason在红头罩领地边缘的一座屋顶上停下，Tim几乎不假思索地也跟着停下脚步，蹲伏在屋顶边缘，俯视着下方的城市。 

“我们差不多就在这儿分头走吧，小小鸟儿，”Jason说着，大拇指往肩头后方指了指。 

“好，”Tim说。他有些想清清嗓子。真是滑稽，他竟然现在感觉氛围有些尴尬，而不是在最初的那座屋顶上，也不是他们一起默默地坐了好几个小时的那座屋顶 上。但就在这座屋顶上，他突然想问Jason是不是必须要回去，想问他们能不能再多呆一会儿。他又想问，为什么最初Jason要跟着他，为什么他同意和他 一起巡逻，为什么他同他一起坐在屋顶上看电影，在Luke炸毁死星的时候笑得那么灿烂。 

但这些事情他一件也不能问，他的嗓子发紧，那么多话一个字也说不出。所以他只是点点头，转身离开。他穿过了屋顶，准备好发射绳索，然后荡开。这时他听见身 后传来了Jason的脚步声，Tim转过身，看着Jason又往前走了两步才停下。Jason似乎已经离他太远，两人之间隔着三十英尺的距离，但他看着 Tim，双眼炯炯有神，多米诺面具勾在指尖，就在他手边晃来晃去。 

“那就不久再见了，小小鸟儿。”Jason微微笑着说。“也许下一次我们能赶上下一部电影。” 

然后他转过身，走了，消失在屋顶边缘。Tim看着他离开，呼吸在胸膛里颤动。 

“是啊，”他说，感觉自己脸上也慢慢浮现出笑容。“下次见。” 

**fin. & TBC **

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读前需要了解到Geek Tips  
> 文中提到的Star Wars电影为Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope。  
> Han Solo：Star Wars系列电影男主角Luke Skywalker的好友，游走在茫茫星海中的走私船船长。  
> R2-D2和C3PO：Star Wars系列电影中吉祥物一般的二位机器人角色，亦是一对好朋友。  
> Greedo：赏金猎人，曾企图威胁Han Solo，被Han Solo先下手为强。  
> Aragorn：托尔金笔下魔戒中土世界的人类之王阿拉贡。  
> Picard：全名Jean-Luc Picard，出场于Star Trek: The Next Generation，是Enterprise-D和-E的舰长（个人最爱的星际迷航舰长）。  
> 注：  
> Gotham的地图可以参考这个网站http://batmangothamcity.net/category/gotham-city-maps/（可能需要翻墙）。


End file.
